Freaks at Hogwarts!
by CaptainSparrow-luv
Summary: Celia en Free krijgen op hun 14 te horen dat ze naar Zweinstein mogen! Maar wat de rest van deze doorpiratesgeobsedeerde pubers vinden, kunnen sommigen beter voor zichzelf houden. De Marauders zijn in ieder geval laaiend enthousiast! R&R, typisch wij.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I Own Harry Potter! ****Nee, toch niet, dan zou ik JK Rowling noemen en mega rijk zijn en een heel groot huis en dan zou ik tussen de grote klassiekers staan, en dat is dus niet zo. Bugger. **

**Anyway, I own Free en Celia, de pizzabezorger, de donuts en de chocolade, mijn dak, het plot, de domme dingen die we zeggen en ik own ook nog eeuhm… Mijn laptop, want anders zou ik geen verhaal kunnen typen.**

**Lees lekker verder!**

Onverwacht nachtelijk bezoek

'Free…' zeurde Celia.

'Hm-m' was het ongewoon boeiende antwoord van Free.

'Mag ik de chips?' bedelde Celia en ze keek Free met puppy oogjes aan.

Free draaide met haar ogen en nam de chips. 'Hier, zielig meisje. Eet maar lekker.'

En Celia viel aan op de chips.

Eigenlijk redelijk logisch, de mama van Celia vond chips en chocolade (kortom, alles wat een meisje nodig heeft om te groeien) onnodig.

Gelukkig had Free een grote hoeveelheid ingeslagen. Ze waren naar een serie aan het kijken, genaamd 21 jump street, met Johnny Depp. De serie waarmee hij beroemd werd. En waarin hij er super knap uitzag, ik bedoel, Johnny Depp + High School + Meisjes Giga noodzaak aan EHBO-ers voor flauwvallende meisjes. En behoefte aan een hele heeeeleeee grote doos chocolade. Of donuts, want die had Free ook in huis.

'Mmm, donuts…' zei Celia op een Homerachtige manier.

Free keek Celia vreemd aan.

Twee pakken chocolade, 2 liter cola per persoon en 3 pakken donuts later, hadden ze ongeveer de halve dvd box al bekeken.

'Waarom is hij toch zo leuk, en onbereikbaar, en leuk, en knap, en…'

Celia viel Free in de rede. 'Leuk!'

'Ja, ik weet het…' zuchtte Free dramatisch. 'Zucht'

Nu draaide Celia met haar ogen.

Rond zes uur 's avonds kregen ze er even genoeg van en gingen naar Free haar kamer.

Van Free en haar broer eigenlijk, maar aangezien die er niet was, alleen Free haar kamer.

Ze zetten de muziek mega-hard. Gelukkig voor hen was er niemand thuis.

Leve de 'ouders-gaan-alleen-op-vakantie-met-het-jongste-kind-en-laat-de-tieners-alleen-achter-met-beste-vriendin'-weken! (Wow, maf)

Free en Celia begonnen te dansen op de beat van 'The best damn thing' van Avril Lavigne.

(A/N Als je daar niet op begint te dansen, heb je melk in plaats van bloed in je aders, echt waar.

Na de hele CD te hebben geshaked, en het geklaag van de buren te hebben genegeerd, ploften ze anderhalf uur later doodmoe op het bed neer.

'Ik hijg heb hijg honger hijg' was het eerste wat Free zei toen ze terug een beetje op adem gekomen was.

'Jij hijg denkt hijg ook aan niets anders hijg he?' bracht Celia uit.

'Nowp' knikte Free.

Celia lachtte. 'Ik heb zin in pizza.'

Free knikte weer. 'Ik ook'

'Gaan we pizza eten?'

'Jup.'

'Heb jij pizza in huis?'

'Nowp.'

'Hoe gaan we dan pizza eten?'

'Home service!'

Celia's ogen lichtten op. 'Jeej!'

Ze renden naar beneden en Free pakte haar gsm.

Ze toetste het nummer van de pizzeria. 'Hallo, ik had graag een pizza Hawai, en een pizza Special, twee cola's, normaal, geen light, en een dessert suprise gehad, voor de rekening van Free. Ja, thuis geleverd, normale adres. Okay, bedankt, bye.'

Ze legde de hoorn neer.

'Heb jij een eigen pizza rekening?'vroeg Celia verbaasd.

'Jup, ik moet toch iets kunnen bestellen, en trouwens, het is op de rekening van pap, dus dat maakt niet uit.

Celia knikte alleswetend.

Ze gingen terug voor de tv zitten, het enige wat er konden doen terwijl ze wachtten op de pizza's.

Ze zetten de tv op Jim, waar ze nu 'we're in but uninvited' speelden.

'Machtig, hoe die steeds weer overal binnenkomen.' Riep Celia boven het lawaai uit.

En toen ging de bel. De hongerige meiden vlogen naar de deur en gooiden ze open.

'Pizza!' riepen ze beiden luid uit toen ze de bezorger zagen. Celia rukte de dozen en Free zei nog juist 'bedankt!' voor de deur weer dichtsloeg.

'Okay, we eten pizza op het dak vandaag!' riep Free vrolijk.

Celia keek even raar op, maar bedacht zich. Vreemd is leuk.

Ze klommen door het raam op de eerste verdieping, en gingen op het dak zitten.

'Mmm, pizza…' zei Celia op een Homerachtige manier.

Ze lachten allebei en toen de pizza op was, bleven ze nog even zitten.

Toen zagen ze een schaduw over hun hoofden scheren. Ze gilden en doken ineen. De schaduw vloog binnen in het huis en ging op het bed van Free's ouders zitten.

Free en Celia kropen voorzichtig binnen, en vroegen zich af of het een goed idee was om de schaduw te porren. Celia haalde haar schouders op en Free sloop naar het licht.

Free lipte geluidloos: op drie… (wat redelijk knap was aangezien het pikdonker was in de kamer en ze elkaar amper konden zien.)

Een, twee, DRIE! Free knipte het licht aan en Celia gaf de schaduw een flinke por.

De schaduw kraste verontwaardigd. **(A/N Wacht, de schaduw was geen schaduw meer, aangezien het licht nu aan was, en alles wat dan eerst schaduwen zijn, wordt normaal zichtbaar als je het licht aandoet. Maar wat is het dan? Oe, spannend, lees snel verder…)**

Celia vloog naar Free en zei: 'Het krast.'

'Nee, echt?'

'Uhu!'

'Gaan we ons omdraaien om te kijken wat het is?'

'Nowp, geen behoefte aan.'

'Okay dan. Draai!'

Ze draaiden zich om. Even keken de schaduw en de meisjes elkaar alleen maar aan.

Toen zei Celia: 'Het is een uil.'

'Jup'

'Wat doet een uil in jouw huis?'

Geen idee, wacht eens even, Aaaaargh, er zit een uil in mijn huis!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: waarschijnlijk weet iedereen wel dat Harry Potter niet van mij is, maar van JK Rowling...  
Wel is alles wat NIET voorkomt in de boeken van mij! Bijna alles. Half. Een deel. Een stukje. Een beetje.  
En na een speciale aanvraag, en een levensbedreiging van mijn beste vriendin, moest ik vermelden dat Celia niet van mij is, maar van Celia zelf, en dat ze abnormaal is, en dat het absoluut normaal is dat ze abnormaal is, en dat ze niet normaal normaal doet, maar abnormaal normaal, en dat het abnormaal zou zijn als ze normaal zou doen, dus dat iedereen haar maar moet nemen hoe ze is. (normaal gaat het nog een kwartier verder, maar daar heb ik de moed niet voor om dat op te typen) Kort gezegd: Ze is mijn best vriendin.**

**A/N: Ik vind persoonlijk dit hoofdstuk niet echt goed, maar het is wel een noodzakelijk hoofdstuk voor de rest van het verhaal, en het is ook geschreven om ta ta tum... 5.38 uur 's morgens, aangezien ik niet kon slapen. En ik het perse nog wilde updaten voor ik op wandelvakantie (Jag!) vertrek. En tot slot nog een bedankje voor alle reviewers! Deelt T-shirts uit met 'HP Rocks' op uit En een speciaal bedankje voor:  
CeliaLauna: Bedankt voor je lieve, levensbedreigende review, en ik vind het jammer dat je eerst Lizzie verhaal al af is... Ga vlug door met het volgende!  
LoveFantasy: Bedankt voor je superlieve reviewtje, en bedankt voor de maffe Chat-nacht! Moeten we nog eens doen!**

**Sorry voor het lange voorstuk! Lees maar lekker verder en laat me weten wat je vond! Makes me very happy! ;)**

02. O My God!

Free deinsde achteruit na deze woorden. Pas na 2 minuten durfde ze weer te kijken. Celia was ondertussen de uil aan het bestuderen. Het was een mooie, zwarte uil, met ringen in bruin en wit over zijn vleugels. Free keek er naar. 'Hij heeft iets aan zijn poot hangen…'

'Ik zal het nemen! Ik wil het nemen!' riep Celia, en wilde het ding van de uil zijn poot rukken.

De uil vond dit blijkbaar niet zo'n schitterend idee, want hij vloog op en ging buiten haar bereik hangen. 'Evil beest…' mompelde Celia.

Ondanks Celia haar kwade gezicht moest Free lachen, en na ongeveer 4 seconden lachte ze mee. 'Jij bent echt mega ultra uber slecht in dieren overhalen, hè?' glimlachte Free. Ze stak haar arm uit 'Kom liefje, kom.'

De uil vloog naar beneden en landde op haar arm. Free wierp Celia een ik-had-gelijk-en-jij-niet-geef-het-nou-maar-toe-blik toe, en Celia stak haar tong uit. Free keek weer naar de uil, die zijn poot had uitgestoken, en zag toen dat hij een brief aan zijn poot gebonden had. Ze nam het er voorzichtig af. Het was een heel dikke zware brief, die met groene inkt geadresseerd was aan Juffrouw Frédérique Sparrow, en Juffrouw Céline Sparrow.

'Waarschijnlijk van onze mama's en papa's, wie anders zou ons aanspreken met Sparrow?' merkte Celia op.

'Dan vind ik dat we stoere ouders hebben. Ik heb altijd al eens uilenpost willen hebben…'

Ze liepen terug naar Free haar kamer ( 7 passen verder ) en gingen op haar bed zitten.

Free draaide de brief om, en zag een teken dat heel hard leek op het teken van Zweinstein.

'Celia…' vroeg Free 'is dat niet het teken van Zweinstein?'

Celia boog zich over de brief. 'Het lijkt er wel hard op…'

Free dropte de brief op het bed en liep naar haar boekenkast en nam haar Engelse Harry Potter boek eruit. Ze bladerde er wat door tot ze had gevonden wat ze zocht. Het Zweinstein-logo.

'Oké…' zuchtte Celia ' Nu is het zeker dat het van onze ouders komt… Maar hoe komen ze aan die uil?'

'Geen idee, maar misschien komen we erachter als we die brief openen.' Zei Free op een extreem wijze manier.

Celia gooide haar de brief toe. Free ving hem en opende hem. Ze las de eerste 4 regels en haar gezicht werd met elk woord witter. Tot ze blijkbaar niet meer zelf recht kon staan, want ze zakte door haar knieën en landde op de grond.

'Free!' riep Celia ongerust. 'O fijn, flauwgevallen…' Ze pakte de brief en las ook de eerste regels. Daarna viel ook zij flauw.

Als ze nog bij bewustzijn waren geweest, hadden ze gemerkt dat er in Free haar tuin een figuur was verschenen, met een lange mantel, en een lange lichtjes grijzende baard.

De figuur keek even rond, scheen toen te beseffen dat hij juist was en liep naar de deur, die wonderlijk genoeg open was. Of geopend werd? Hij stapte naar binnen en liep de trap op. Bijna onhoorbaar, afgezien van het geruis van zijn mantel. Hij deed de deur naar Free haar kamer open, en fronste even bij de aanblik van de meisjes die op de grond lagen, over elkaar heen. Hij maakte een krullerig gebaar met zijn hand, en de twee werden meteen weer wakker. Free opende langzaam haar ogen. Wat was er in hemelsnaam gebeurt? Uil, brief, vreemd… Ze ging rechtzitten en keek op. Ze viel bijna terug flauw van de schok van het feit dat er een onbekend iemand voor haar stond.

Ze sprong recht, net zoals Celia, en zocht naar iets om haar te verdedigen. Het eerst wat ze vond, was een houten piratenzwaard dat ze heel de tijd bij zich had, en Celia een plastieken dolk, die zij altijd bij zich had. Ze hielden ze dreigend naar voren.

'We zijn gewapend!' trilde Celia.

'En, en ik kan, eehm, weetikveel, karate!' riep Free dapper 'En zwaardvechten!'

De vreemdeling glimlachte slechts en nam een staf uit zijn zak. Hij zwaaide ermee en de 'wapens' vlogen uit hun handen en landden netjes op de kast.

Free en Celia staarden hem met grote ogen aan.

'Jij… Brief… Echt… Zweinstein… Tovenaars… Magie… Echt?' vroeg Celia.

De man knikte. 'Ik ben Professor Perkamentus, en ik kom jullie halen.'

'Halen?' piepte Free 'Waarvoor?'

'Ik denk dat jullie de brief niet helemaal gelezen hebben, of wel?'

De twee schudden hun hoofd.

'Dat is wel redelijk noodzakelijk om het te begrijpen…' gaf Perkamentus een hint.

Free en Celia grepen elkaars hand vast en lazen de hele brief door, zonder flauw te vallen deze keer. Toen hij uit was keken ze Perkamentus verbouwereerd aan.

'Dus, het is geen grap? Geen verborgen camera, TmF, MTV, Jim?'

'Nee, dat vrees ik van niet.'

'Vrezen? Dit is mega kewl!' riep Free 'Is dat de reden dat ik dingen kan laten ontploffen en mijn leraar Frans van de trap heb laten vallen?'

Celia keek Free vreemd aan. 'Heb jij een leraar van de trap laten vallen?'

Free haalde haar schouders op. 'Ongelukje…'

Perkamentus keek hen aan. 'Ik denk dat jullie wel gehoord hebben van Zweinstein?'

'Aye!' zeiden de twee in koor. 'Betekent 'Ja''verduidelijkte Celia even, na een vreemde blik van Perkamentus.

'We weten bijna alles daarover, er zijn boeken…'

'Die speciaal zijn geschreven om gevallen zoals jullie te informeren over de toverwereld.' Maakte Perkamentus haar zin af.

Celia zweeg.

'Gevallen zoals ons?' vroeg Free, lichtelijk beledigd dat ze een 'geval' werden genoemd ;

'Waarin het ministerie zich heeft vergist.' Legde Perkamentus kort uit.

De meisjes knikten alleen maar.

'En is het ook daardoor dat ik mijn uiterlijk kan veranderen als ik kwaad ben of zo?'

Perkamentus aarzelde. 'Het is niet gebruikelijk… Maar het komt voor.'

Celia keek wantrouwig. 'Ik weet niet of dat ik dat allemaal wel kan geloven…'

'Daar heb je wel een punt…' gaf Free toe. 'Kunt u het bewijzen, eehm, Professor?'

'Als jullie dat nodig achten…'

'AYE!' riepen ze beide, weer tegelijk.

Perkamentus grijnsde en toverde een witgouden kooi tevoorschijn, voor de uil.

'Die mag je houden, samen met de uil.'

Free en Celia konden nu alleen maar grijnzen. 'Wicked…'

'En we zullen naar de Wegisweg moeten voor spullen…' Begon Perkamentus.

Bij deze woorden keken de meisjes op. 'De echte Wegisweg? O My God…'

**A/N: Zo! Weer een hoofdstuk! Ik hoop dat het niet te saai was... Vertel me wat je vond door op die aantrekkelijke blauwe knop met OK op te klikken en een heleboel dingen te schrijven! Commentaar is welkom, Tips, Hints, Alles behalve afkrakerij...**

**Een hele boel dikke kusjes van de schrijfster wiens haar door een kleurongelukje ROOD is geworden! Ginny-Rood!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CaptainSparrow-luv**


	3. Chapter 3

03. Gekleurde inkt, kleren, BOTSING!

Free en Celia stonden hyperactief op en neer te bouncen in de kamer, terwijl ze een liedje aan het zingen waren dat leek op. 'De Wegisweg, de Wegisweg, wij gaan naar de Wegisweg!'

Perkamentus probeerde hen een beetje te kalmeren. Zonder succes.

Celia kreeg als eerste haar zin voor reden terug. 'Maar professor, hoe gaan we daar geraken?'

'Met Brandstof.' Zei Perkamentus.

Het was even stil.

'Ik heb wel geen haard.' Zei Free 'Professor.' Voegde ze er vlug aan toe, na alweer een vreemde blik van professor Perkamentus.

Die zwaaide met zijn toverstok en er verscheen een haard op de plaats van Free haar bed.

'Okay, nu dus wel!' Zei Free schouderophalend.

Perkamentus gebaarde naar de haard.

Free en Celia keken van de haard naar Perkamentus, en weer naar de haard.

Perkamentus zuchtte. 'Zeg gewoon 'De Wegisweg'. Luid en duidelijk.'

'Okay dan!' Zei Celia vrolijk. Ze nam Free haar hand en samen zeiden ze: 'DE WEGISWEG!', terwijl ze de haard in stapten.

Het laatste wat ze zagen voor alles vurig en rood werd, was Perkamentus die zeer geïnteresseerd naar een van Free haar Pirates of the Caribbean posters te keek. En toen begon alles te draaien en knepen ze beiden hun ogen stevig dicht.

Ineens voelden ze een enorme schok, en vlogen ze uit de haard, op de grond, tegen een kraampje dat buiten een winkel stond.

Toen ze eenmaal genoeg terug georiënteerd waren om op te kijken, stond Perkamentus vriendelijk te glimlachen . 'Was ik vergeten te zeggen dat je moet afremmen op het einde?

'Ja.' Zei Free knorrig.

'Was je vergeten. Absoluut per toeval.'

Perkamentus grijnsde. Wel grappig, grijnzende Perkie.

Free en Celia kropen terug recht, en klopten hun kleren af.

'Dit is echt uber machtig! We zijn op de echte Wegisweg, tussen allemaal echte magische winkels, …'

'En we vallen uit de toon met onze kleren…' voegde Free er langzaam aan toe.

'Hoe bedoel… Oh.' Celia had gemerkt dat ongeveer alle mensen gewaden droegen, of in elk geval iets aangepast aan een magische winkelstraat, terwijl zij rondliepen in hun rokjes met bijpassend topje.

Professor Perkamentus scheen het ook gemerkt te hebben, want hij zei nonchalant: 'Ik denk dat we best eerst kleren gaan halen.'

De twee meisjes keken verrukt op bij het woord "kleren".

Perkamentus zei snel: 'We moeten wel eerst bij Goudgrijp passeren.'

'Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' riepen de twee meisjes uit.

Een groepje heksen dat wat verder weg stond te smoezelen, keken verstoord op.

Perkamentus glimlachte vriendelijk, en ze gingen weer verder met hun waarschijnlijk zeer interessante roddel.

Onderweg naar Goudgrijp groette Perkamentus een paar mensen die ze tegenkwamen, en één ervan gaf de twee meisjes een hand.

'Gaan jullie ook naar Zweinstein, jongedames?'

Free en Celia knikten.

'In welk jaar?'

'Ehm…'

'Het vierde' zei Perkamentus snel.

'Zo zo, ja ja, inderdaad ja.'

Na deze uiterst interessante conversatie gingen ze verder.

In het echt was Goudgrijp nog beter dan ze zich ooit hadden kunnen voorstellen.

In het zonlicht schitterde het marmer oogverblindend, en het leek alsof ze in een paleis waren terechtgekomen.

'Okay, dit is pas echt fetch…'

Celia keek Free schuin aan. 'Fetch?'

'Ja, fetch.'

'Als in "Mean Girls fetch?'

'Jup!'

'Okay dan… DIT IS ECHT FETCH!'

'Ik weet het!'

Ondertussen waren ze al bij een kobold aangekomen. Toen hij Perkamentus zag glimlachte hij. 'Ah, professor Perkamentus, waar kan ik u mee helpen?'

'Ik zou graag goud willen halen uit de kluis van Sparrow.' Legde Perkamentus uit.

'Sparrow?' vroeg de kobold verbaasd.

'Ja, inderdaad.' Zei Perkamentus, 'zijn twee dochters gaan dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein, want er was een fout gemaakt op het Ministerie, en dus hebben ze nu pas bericht gekregen.'

De kobold zuchtte. 'Waarvoor wij in Merlijn's naam nog een Ministerie nodig hebben, er worden toch alleen maar fouten gemaakt… Waarom u de post van Minister niet aanneemt, snap ik echt niet hoor, Perkamentus.'

'Ik hoor op Zweinstein thuis, Morlok, daar blijf ik ook.'

Morlok knikte. 'Ik stuur Grijphaak mee om U naar de kluis te vergezellen.'

Celia grijnsde naar Free, en ze liepen samen met Grijphaak naar een van de karretjes.

Ze zaten nog maar net allemaal in het karretje toen het begon te rijden.

Free en Celia gilden het uit. 'Woohoo, welkom in Goudgrijp, het nieuwe Walibi!'

'Wat is Walibi?' vroeg Perkamentus geïnteresseerd.

'Wel…' begon Free.

Net toen ze probeerde uit te leggen wat een achtbaan was, raakte Celia in paniek.

'WE RIJDEN OP WATER AF! WE GAAN ERAAN!

'He Celia, chill meid! Je gilt recht in mijn oor weet je…'

'WATER!'

'Waar?'

'RECHT VOOR ONS!'

'Oh bugger.'

Er klonk een enorme plons, en ze reden het water in.

'Whaaaaa!' gilde Celia. 'He wacht, ik kan gillen, en praten… Onder water?'

'Hoe kunnen wij onder water nu ademen, praten, en in jouw geval gillen?' vroeg Free verward.

'WE ZIJN IN ZEEMEERMINNEN VERANDERD!' ging Celia verder met gillen. Ze keek naar haar benen. 'Damned.'

Perkamentus keek hen geamuseerd aan. 'Nog niet gewend aan het feit dat er magie kan gebruikt worden? Het water is gewoon betoverd.'

'Ow.' Celia keek teleurgesteld. 'In zeemeerminnen veranderen is ook magie. En dan hadden we kunnen zwemmen zonder boven te moeten komen om te ademen. Hoe mega stoer zou dat wel niet geweest zijn? Hadden we in de open zee kunnen gaan zwemmen, en moesten we alleen nog maar oppassen voor de haaien, maar die hadden we kunnen wegjagen door te zingen, want zeemeerminnen kunnen goed zingen. En dan hadden we pas goed waterballet kunnen doen. Zonder moeite wereldkampioene!'

Free keek dromerig bij die gedachte, maar leek toen wakker te schrikken. 'Hoe kunnen we verder gaan met waterballet als we op Zweinstein zitten?'

'Wel, daar zullen jullie dan mee moeten stoppen vrees ik.'

'Wat? Stoppen met waterballet? STOPPEN?' brulde Celia.

'Celia, ROEP NIET STEEDS IN MIJN OOR!'

'JIJ ROEPT ZELF!'

'NIETES!'

'WELLES!'

'ECHT NIET'

'ECHT WEL!'

'ECHT NIET, DIT IS ROEPEN!' En ze begon hysterisch te gillen.

'We zijn er.' Meldde Grijphaak.

'Wat zei je?' vroeg Perkamentus, terwijl hij de oordopjes uit zijn oren haalde. 'Effectieve dingen, die Dreuzel-geluid-uitsluiters.'

'We zijn er.' Herhaalde Grijphaak.

'Ah, we zijn er!' zei Free vrolijk. 'Kom Celia.'

Samen sprongen ze uit het karretje. 'He, we zijn nog droog.'

'Ja, en we zitten nog steeds in het water, ik hou van magie.'

'Helemaal mee eens.'

Perkamentus keek hun verbaasd aan. 'Hadden jullie nu net geen ruzie?'

'Ruzie?' vroeg Free verbaasd. 'Wij hebben nooit ruzie.'

'Ja, waarom in the name of rum zouden wij nu ruzie hebben?'

'Maar jullie… Laat maar. He verdorie!' Perkamentus zijn hoed was afgevlogen door een plotselinge windstoot. **(A/N. Onder water, dus technisch gezien is het een waterstoot, maar dat klinkt nu eenmaal niet zo denderend goed, vinden jullie ook niet?)**

Celia en Free begonnen onbedaarlijk te giechelen.

Perkamentus rolde met zijn ogen. 'Dit word een lange middag.'

Celia vond dat ze even in een blonde bui moest zijn, en zei daarom: 'Dat is toch goed Professor, dan heb je tijd om een nieuwe hoed te kopen.'

Hierna begonnen ze nog harder te giechelen.

Perkamentus zuchtte diep. 'Een hélé lange namiddag.'

Nu vond Free dat ze even in een blonde bui moest zijn. 'Kijk, zelfs nog beter, heb je tijd om er twéé te kopen!'

Ondanks het feit dat hij eigenlijk supergeïrriteerd zou moeten zijn, grijnsde hij, alweer.

'Maar wel een leuke lange namiddag volgens mij.'

Op dat moment was het slot van de kluis open, en kwam er een enorme gouden wolk naar buiten gewaaid. **(A/N. En ja, ik ben in het volle besef dat we hier onder water zitten, maar, maakt dat iets uit? Het is magisch!)**

Toen de ergste kuchbui van de meisjes over was, gluurden ze om het hoekje, en hun mond viel open. De kamer die ze voor zich zagen, zag eruit als de woonkamer van een landhuis, volgepropt met goud, zilver, edelstenen, diamanten, kostbare kledingstukken, meubels die in een museum hoorden te staan, en natuurlijk bergen en bergen galjoenen, sikkels en knoeten.

'Wow.' Was het enige wat de meisjes konden uitbrengen.

Enkele minuten konden ze alleen maar staren, en ze zouden waarschijnlijk nog langer zijn blijven staren als Perkamentus hun niet had aangemaand om de twee buidels die hij hun voorhield te vullen.

Natuurlijk deden ze dat met alle plezier. Ze sprongen in de kamer, en vulden hun buidels met zoveel mogelijk goudstukken.

Uiteindelijk zaten ze zo vol dat er geen knoet meer bij kon, hoewel de buidels verassend licht bleven. Ze bedachten dat Perkamentus er waarschijnlijk een lichtheidspreuk over had uitgesproken, en waren er alleen maar blij om.

Toen ze terug buiten kwamen, werden ze bijna verblind door het felle licht.

Eenmaal terug gewend aan de zon, besloot Perkamentus om eerst een toverstof te gaan halen, omdat dat waarschijnlijk redelijk lang zou duren.

Dus liepen ze naar Olivanders. Daarbinnen hing er zo'n magische sfeer dat zelfs Free en Celia er stil van werden.

Toen Olivander hun een aantal stokken aanbood om uit te proberen, blies Free per ongeluk een hele stapel dozen opzij, en Celia liet Olivanders gewaad in brand vliegen.

'Sorry!' piepte ze allebei.

'Is niets!' zei Olivander snel, en hij herstelde de schade.

Na nog enkele ongelukken, waaronder één het verbranden van Perkamentus' wenkbrauwen was, hadden ze beide hun toverstaf gevonden.

'Uitstekend!' Hoorden ze Olivander zeggen achter de gigantische stapel dozen toverstokken.

Ze rekenden vlug af, en liepen daarna terug het zonlicht in.

'En nu…' zei Perkamentus.

'Schoolspullen…' mompelde Celia.

'Inderdaad.'

Hun schoolboeken werden snel aangeschaft, net zoals alle ingrediënten die ze nodig hadden voor Toverdranken.

Het ging allemaal vlot voorbij, totdat ze hun gewaden gingen halen.

Ze werden afgemeten, en ze kregen hun gewaden, maar net toen ze buiten kwamen zagen ze een paar gewaden hangen. Tot hun verbazing veranderden de gewaden van kleur.

'Wauw…' Fluisterde Free vol ontzag.

'Die gewaden zijn zo kewl!' voegde Celia er aan toe.

Professor Perkamentus keek zuchtend naar de twee meisjes. 'Zouden jullie er zo een willen?'

Free en Celia draaiden zich zo snel om dat ze hun nek bijna verdraaiden. 'Jaaaa!'

'Wel, ik denk dat ik er niemand kwaad mee doe als ik er zo een voor jullie koop, niet?

'Woohoo!' gilden ze samen.

Toen ze eenmaal buitenkwamen, hadden ze dus niet alleen schoolgewaden, maar ook beide 2 galagewaden, de kleurgewaden, hoeden die veranderen met de gevoelens van de persoon die ze droeg, en gekleurde riemen om over hun gewaden te dragen.

'Ehm, professor?' vroeg Celia aarzelend.

'Hm?' vroeg Perkamentus.

'Zou u het erg vinden om, eehm, een beetje te gaan shoppen?'

Perkamentus glimlachte. 'Nee, helemaal niet.'

Free en Celia grijnsden breed. 'Mega stoer!'

Dus toen ze de Wegisweg verder doorliepen, passeerden ze nog enkele kledingwinkels en een sieradenwinkel.

Ze waren bijna overal geweest toen Free iets opmerkte. Ze bleef abrupt staan, en aangezien ze arm in arm liep met Celia, bleef die ook staan.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Celia nieuwsgierig.

Free zei niets en wees alleen maar.

Celia keek in de richting die Free aanwees en haar mond viel open. 'OMG, zaaaaaaaalig!'

Free knikte.

Perkamentus, die ondertussen ook al doorhad dat ze gestopt waren, keerde terug en keek ook van de starende meisjes naar de winkel waar ze naar aan het staren waren.

Het was een winkel over Dreuzelpiraten, aangezien die blijkbaar superpopulair waren bij jonge tovenaars. En natuurlijk bij de twee meisjes.

Perkamentus zuchtte diep toen ze naar binnen stormden, en volgde hen lijdzaam.

Ongeveer een uur en een kwartier later kwamen ze weer buiten.

'Ontzettend bedankt voor de spullen, professor!' zei een breed grijnzende Celia, die haar driesteek wat beter op haar hoofd zette.

'Ja, echt bedankt!' zei een zo mogelijk nog breder grijnzende Free, terwijl ze haar antieke pistolen in de daarvoor bestemde riem stak.

Perkamentus, die achter hen liep, hield nog twee zakken vol spullen in elke hand, maar grijnsde ook breed.

Free en Celia hadden net zo lang gezeurd tot hij ook een driesteek opzette, en nu leek het er op dat hij hem nooit meer zou willen uitdoen.

'Jammer dat we geen kogels mochten he?' fluisterde Celia in Free haar oor.

Free haar ogen werden groot. 'Mocht dat niet? Uh oh…' En ze stopte enkele verdacht uitziende doosjes in haar Piratenlaarzen.

Celia rolde met haar ogen. Toen lichtte haar gezicht op, en met een typische grijns draaide ze zich om naar Free, die zodra ze die grijns zag, ook begon te grijnzen, en samen draaiden ze zich naar Perkamentus, die ook nog steeds aan het grijnzen was, en zijn grijns werd alleen maar breder toen hij de meisjes zag grijnzen, hoewel hij geen idee had waarom ze aan het grijnzen waren. **(A/N. Hoeveel keer kwam het woord grijns hierin voor? Koekjes voor diegene die het juiste aantal weet!)**

Ongeveer 5 minuten later liepen ze over de Wegisweg naar de Lekke Ketel, waar ze volgens Perkamentus naartoe moesten.

Ondertussen waren ze uit volle macht aan het zingen. 'WE'RE DEVILS, WE'RE BAD SHEEP, WE'RE REALLY BAD EGGS, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YOHO!'

'Aye but we're loved by our mummies and dads, drink up me hearties yoho!' zong Perkamentus vrolijk mee.

En samen brulden ze. 'YOHO, YOHO, A PIRATES LIFE FOR MEEEEEEEE!'

Free en Celia letten even niet op, en ineens lag Free op de grond en liep Celia gewoon verder.

'He verdorie…' Zuchtte Free.

'Sorry, mijn fout.' Klonk het boven haar.

Ze tilde haar hoed op die over haar ogen was gezakt, en zag een uitgestoken hand.

Ze nam hem aan, en terwijl ze zich overeind trok zei ze: 'Nee, sorry, mijn fout, ik lette niet op.'

Toen ze eenmaal terug fatsoenlijk recht stond, klopte ze haar nieuwe kleren af, en nam pas toen de tijd om haar 'rechttrekker' eens goed te bekijken.

Tot haar uiterste verbazing zag ze een jongen staan van ongeveer haar leeftijd met warrig zwart haar en een bril.

Hij glimlachte vriendelijk, en Free glimlachte terug.

Net op dat moment kwam Celia aangelopen. 'Free, moet je nu altijd tegen mensen knallen? Op de grond vallen word echt een gewoonte hè?'

Free keek haar grijnzende vriendin schuin aan, maar Celia keek onschuldig terug.

'He Gaffel!' Klonk er vrolijk van verderop 'Kom je nog, of ga je nog meer meisjes voor je laten vallen?'

Even later kwam de roeper zelf aanlopen, gevolgd door 2 andere jongens.

'Gaffel! Ik heb een ijsje voor je gekocht! Ben je nu niet ongelooflijk blij dat ik je vriend ben? Oh, hallo professor.' Voegde hij er aan toe toen hij Perkamentus zag. 'Leuke hoed.'

'Bedankt!' Zei Perkamentus vrolijk, en hij wees op de meisjes. 'Zij hier zeiden dat hij me goed stond, en eigenlijk vind ik hem zelf ook wel geweldig!'

Alle jongens keken naar Free en Celia, die allebei keken als engeltjes.

'Bent u ermee gaan shoppen of zo?' vroeg de jongen die geroepen had, na een vlugge blik op de 4 zakken in de handen van Perkamentus.

'Ja, inderdaad, en we hebben nog wel meer gekocht.' Zei Perkamentus, en na een snelle beweging van zijn toverstaf, verschenen er nog 12 zwevende andere felroze zakken achter zijn rug.

'Waanzinnig…' zeiden 2 jongens in koor, en ze keken bewonderend naar de meisjes, die ondertussen een of ander vaag gesprek aan het voeren waren, en het absoluut niet vreemd vonden dat ze net 18 zakken vol spullen waren gaan kopen met hun schoolhoofd.

'In elk geval, we moeten eens verder gaan.' Meldde Perkamentus. 'Nog veel te doen. Tot op school jongens!'

'Dag professor!' zeiden de 4 jongens in koor.

En hierna liepen Free, Celia, en hun persoonlijke zakkendrager, anders gekend als Perkamentus, schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus, verder naar de Lekke Ketel, om van daaruit te vertrekken naar een plaats die de meisjes ook nog niet wisten, maar die ze waarschijnlijk ook geweldig zouden vinden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lieve lieve lezertjes!  
Het spijt me echt enorm dat het zo lang geleden is, maar het was zo druk, en school, en bovendien had ik zelfs een tijd een inspiloze periode!  
Eigenlijk nu nog steeds...  
Maar speciaal voor jullie, toch een stukje. Ik vind het echt slecht, maar wilde jullie een nieuwjaarscadeau geven.  
Dus, hopelijk vinden jullie het nog een beetje leuk!  
Xxx-ies, en zoals Celia het zegt, Reviews bijten niet. Ze zijn maximum lief en pluizig. Jep.**

In de Lekke Ketel aangekomen, gingen ze eerst wat drinken.

Free en Celia wilden dolgraag Oude Klara's Jonge Borrel nemen, maar dat vond Perkamentus niet zo'n goed idee, aangezien ze al hyperactief genoeg waren, dus namen ze maar Boterbier.

Jammer genoeg was dat heel snel op, en moesten ze wachten tot Perkamentus zijn thee had opgedronken.

Wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren.

Free zat ondertussen haar haar in dreadlocks te rollen, wat er nogal komisch uitzag, omdat het nu helemaal poeferig en getoupeerd zat.

Celia staarde uit het raam en bestudeerde de passerende mensen.

'Klaar.' Zei Perkamentus, en hij zette zijn kopje weer neer.

Free en Celia vlogen recht en renden naar de haard, waar Perkamentus opnieuw Brandstof ingooide, en iets riep wat de meisjes niet konden verstaan.

Hij greep een pols van beiden en sleurde hen mee.

Een hoop gegil later vlogen ze de haard weer uit.

Celia knalde tegen één of andere muur, met een doffe knal, maar Free kwam terecht in iets pluizig.

Ze opende haar ogen en keek naar wat er zo pluizig was.

Het was een poef. Een witte, zachte, pluizige poef.

Free zuchtte behaaglijk en nestelde zich wat dieper in het pluizige geval.

'Zeg, wil je wel eens van mijn gezicht afgaan?' Hoorde ze gedempt.

Ze slaakte een gil, sprong van de poef af, landde bovenop Celia, die net overeind was gekomen, en bleef versuft liggen, terwijl ze Perkamentus hoorde lachen.

'Dat is niet grappig!' Riep ze uit, terwijl ze overeind ging staan en haar handen in haar zij zette, op een Molly Wemel-achtige manier. 'Ik ben zojuist bedreigd door een sprekende poef!'

'Wel, ja, je zat op zijn gezicht…' Merkte Perkamentus op.

'Het is een poef! Die hebben geen gezicht!' Brulde Free terug.

'Wel, kijk maar, deze wel.'

Free draaide zich om en kreeg ongeveer een hartaanval.

De poef had inderdaad een gezicht, met grote blauwe ogen, die haar verbaasd aankeken.

'Professor, volgens mij is iemand erg geschrokken van mij, is er iets mis met me? Zit er iets op mijn gezicht? Zit mijn haar niet goed' Vroeg de poef aan Perkamentus.

'Nee hoor, ze is gewoon geschrokken.' Antwoordde deze knikkend.

'GESCHROKKEN! Het is een pratende poef met een gezicht, wie zou er niet geschrokken zijn?' Brulde Free weer. 'Ik ben hier weg. Magie, okay, leuk genoeg, maar sprekende zitplaatsen, dat gaat erover!'

Ze wilde de deur uitstappen, maar besefte te laat dat de deur waar ze wilde doorstappen geen deur maar een kast was, en knalde er dus tegenop.

Celia, die ondertussen genoeg was uitgerust om weer op te kunnen staan, aaide de poef over zijn hoofd. 'Lieve poef, lieve zachte poef.'

'Ja, Celia, praat anders nog lief tegen dat kind… Nee, dat DING dat me een hartaanval bezorgt!' Riep Free nu kwaad tegen Celia, die de poef nog steeds over zijn hoofd aaide.

De poef vond het blijkbaar heel fijn, want hij begon te spinnen als een poes.

'Aw, wat lief!' Riep Celia uit, terwijl ze de poef bleef aaien. 'Free, hij, zij, nee, HET is kei lief!'

'Zal wel.' Mompelde Free, die over haar eigen hoofd aaide, waar een buil zat. 'Auw.'

De poef keek nogal triest dat Free kwaad op hem was.

'Ben ik niet pluizig genoeg? Ik heb me vanochtend nog gewassen… Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat ik extra zacht en pluizig was omdat jullie kwamen. Perkamentus zei dat ik er nog pluiziger en poeferiger uitzag als normaal…' Snifte de poef tegen Celia, die helemaal vertederd leek.

'Free! Zie je niet hoe je de poef van streek maakt!? Arme poef, je bent zacht en pluizig genoeg hoor!'

Celia knuffelde de poef even, en keek om zich heen. 'Waar is Perkie? Ik bedoel, professor Perkamentus?'

'Perkie is in de keuken!' Klonk het uit een deur die wel een deur was.

'Ow, okay dan.'  
Free, die blijkbaar wel spijt had van haar uitval tegen de emotionele poef, ging voor de poef zitten. 'Poef…'

De poef keek haar een beetje angstig aan, met grote ogen.

'Sorry dat ik zo tegen je uitvloog…' Zei Free, die de poef aaide. 'Je bent lief. Pluizig en… Poeferig.'

'Echt waar?' Vroeg de poef, die meteen een hoop blijer keek.

'Ja, echt waar!'

De poef begon helemaal te glunderen, en kneep zijn ogen even dicht.

'Eehm, wat doe je nu?' Fronste Free.

De poef reageerde door te ploffen, en ineens dubbel zo groot te zijn.

'Wow.' Was de enige reactie van Free en Celia.

Perkamentus kwam binnen en zag de gepofte poef.

'Professor, het was niet mijn schuld!' Zei Celia meteen. 'Free praatte tegen de poef, en toen was hij ineens zo!'

'Hey!' Riep Free verontwaardigd.

'Heb je hem iets gezegd waar zijn ego van opgeblazen is?' Vroeg Perkamentus aan Free.

'Wel… Ik… Zei hem… Dat hij lief en pluizig en, en poeferig was.' Aarzelde Free.

Perkamentus zuchtte. 'Wel, ja, dan wordt hij dubbel zo groot en poeferig. Dus nu kan je er met zijn tweeën in.'

Free en Celia keken elkaar aan, knikten en sprongen op de grote poef.

'Wha, hij is inderdaad lekker zacht en pluizig!' Riep Celia, die haar ogen sloot.

Free lag uitgestrekt over de poef, met haar benen over die van Celia, ook met gesloten ogen.

Perkamentus verdween de keuken in, en kwam enkele minuten later weer buiten, met een fonduetoestel voor zich uitzwevend.

'En nu gaan we eten!' Riep hij vrolijk.

Free en Celia openden hun ogen weer. 'Wow, fondue!'

Free sprong als eerste van de poef. 'Professor, ik wist niet dat u kon koken…'

Perkamentus grijnsde. 'Kan ik ook niet. Maar ik ben een tovenaar.'

'Ow, ja, dat is natuurlijk ook een manier.' Mompelde Celia, die onmiddellijk naar de tafel liep, en zomaar ergens neerplofte.

Free plofte ernaast neer, en keek naar de fondue.

'Dat gaat een tijdje duren tot het warm is…' Merkte Free op.

Perkamentus wees met zijn toverstok op het toestel, waarin het water meteen begon te koken.

'Ziezo, en nu, tast toe.'

Er verscheen een kleine huiself, met een blauw jurkje aan, en met bruine krullen.

'Alsjeblieft meneer Albus meneer!' Piepte de elf, die een dienblad vol fonduebare dingen op de tafel legde.

'Bedankt Saoirse.' Zei Perkamentus, die de huiself even over haar krullen aaide.

'Ik wist ook niet dat huiselfen krullen konden hebben. Of zelfs maar haar.' Zei Free, zodra de huiself weer verdwenen was.

'Sommige, sommige niet.' Antwoordde Perkamentus. 'Deze is nog erg jong. 13 jaar oud, geloof ik.'

Celia haar ogen werden groot. 'Dan doet zij aan kinderarbeid! Professor, dat is illegaal!'

De poef maakte een raar geluidje, en kromp tot zijn oorspronkelijke formaat.

Free en Celia keken even verbaasd op, maar draaiden zich weer om toen bleek dat de poef sliep.

Ze aten ongeveer het hele dienblad leeg, en Celia liet per ongeluk een stuk kip er te lang in liggen, zodat het helemaal zwartgeblakerd terug boven kwam.

'Moge hij rusten in vrede, amen.' Mompelde Free, die een kruis sloeg, en het stukje kip bedekte met een blad sla.

Celia keep even sip, en nam toen een slok cola.

'Hoe kan het eigenlijk dat hier cola is?' Vroeg Free, die ook een slok nam. 'Ik bedoel, het is een Dreuzeldrank, niet?'

Perkamentus keek even schuldbewust. 'Ik ben nogal… Fan van dat soort dingen. Mijn kasten steken vol met chocola, en zuurtjes, en drop, en karamel…'

Free en Celia begonnen ongeveer te kwijlen bij die opsomming.

'Maar…' Free aarzelde even. 'Moeten wij niet terug naar huis? Ik bedoel, ouders en zo…'

Celia knikte heftig. 'En waarom was onze brief geadresseerd aan Sparrow?'

Perkamentus legde zijn servet neer, en zuchtte. 'Ik zal het jullie allemaal uitleggen. Nu of later?'

Heimelijk hoopte hij dat ze zouden kunnen wachten, maar dat was ijdele hoop geweest.

'Nu!' Riepen de twee meisjes in koor.

'Goed, goed…'

Perkamentus zette zich even wat beter in zijn stoel, en keek de meisjes aan. 'Jullie zijn zussen.'

Free begon te lachen. 'Okay, ja vast, wij zijn zusjes. En nu serieus?'

'Ik ben doodserieus. Jullie zijn zusjes. Tweelingzusjes, om preciezer te zijn.'

Celia staarde Perkamentus aan. 'Free lijkt niet eens op mij.'

'Ja, inderdaad, ik lijk niet eens op Celia!' Zei Free knikkend.

'Wel, daar is ook een goede verklaring voor. Jij…' Hij wees op Free 'Bent een Transformagiër.'

Nu was het Free haar tijd om te staren. 'Wat? Een Transformagiër? Okay, serieus, die kerel zijn fantasie is net iets te groot.'

Celia keek Free aan. 'Het zou wel verklaren waarom…'

'Wat?' Vroeg Free, die zich naar Celia draaide. 'Wat verklaren?'

'Waarom je ogen van kleur veranderen.' Mompelde Celia schouderophalend.

'Maar dat is toch niet zó abnormaal!' Riep Free, die blijkbaar weigerde om ook maar iets van Perkamentus te geloven.

'Dat komt dus doordat je een Transformagiër bent…' Knikte Perkamentus.

'En hoe komt dan dat ik niet voor de rest van uiterlijk verander huh?' Vroeg Free op een getto/Bring it On-achtige manier, met bijpassende handgebaren en alles.

Celia sloeg Free even tegen haar arm. 'Free, wees rustig please.'

Free keek Celia kwaad aan. 'Die Perkamentus hier zit ons gewoon wat wijs te maken! Ik ben pissig nu, ja, is dat zo abnormaal!? Ik voel me niet goed, ik wil naar huis!'

En ze ging met haar hoofd in haar armen op haar stoel zitten.

Celia keek even naar Perkamentus, zag dat die nogal geschrokken leek, en gaf Free dan maar een knuffel.

Ze fluisterde iets in haar oor, en Free knikte.

Celia liep naar Perkamentus, en fluisterde nu iets in zijn oor.

Perkamentus knikte begrijpend, liep even naar de keuken en kwam terug met een groot stuk chocola, na er iets over te hebben uitgesproken.

Free pakte het aan, mompelde iets in de stijl van bedankt, en schrokte de chocola naar binnen, waarna ze zich terug rechtzette, haar ogen droogwreef, en er terug in orde uitzag.

'Okay, dus ik en Celia zijn zussen, tweelingzussen, en ik ben een Transformagiër, ga verder.' Zei ze kalm, terwijl ze wat beter ging zitten.

'Wel, okay, ahum.' Begon Perkamentus. 'Het probleem is wel… Jullie kunnen niet meer naar huis.'

'WAT?' Riepen Free en Celia in koor, net iets te luid, want de poef maakte een snurkgeluid.

'Niet meer naar huis???' Vroeg Celia in schok.

'En mijn kleren en spullen en posters die ik nooit ga achterlaten, mijn parfums, make-up, muziek, CD's!?' Gilde Free een beetje hysterisch.

'Wel, daar is allemaal al voor gezorgd. Ze staan hier in dit huis.'

'Maar waar gaan wij dan wonen, de rest van de vakantie? En daarna?' Vroeg Celia, die een beetje wit om haar neus zag bij de gedachte dat al haar spullen hier in dit huis stonden, en dus niet meer in haar kamer.

Perkamentus kuchte. 'Hier.'

'Wat hier? Wie hier? Hier? Wat bedoel je met HIER?' Gilde Free, die zich vastklampte aan de tafel, zodat haar knokkels wit werden.

'Hier, in dit huis, mijn huis. Tijdelijk toch, tot er een andere oplossing was. Jullie kunnen niet meer naar huis, aangezien jullie adoptieouders…', Free en Celia rilden even bij dit woord, 'Niet echt blij zijn dat jullie naar Zweinstein gaan.'

'Maar… Maar… Mam… Pap… William?' Trilde Free.

'William?' Vroeg Perkamentus fronsend.

'Mijn broertje! En Celia haar broertje, Alex, wat daar dan mee? Moeten wij die achterlaten?' Free begon nu echt in paniek te geraken.

Celia begon ook een beetje te hyperventileren.

'Ik wist niet eens dat jullie broertjes hadden…' Mompelde Perkamentus. 'Daar moet verder onderzoek naar komen.'

Free en Celia gingen weer zitten, compleet geshockeerd.

Free zuchtte. 'Hebben we hier dan ook een slaapkamer, of niet?'

'Wel… Ja, ik zal jullie kamers even tonen.'

Perkamentus stond op en leidde hen naar boven, met twee nu verwarde meisjes achter hun.

Ze liepen de trap op.

'Kan dat wat stiller? Er proberen dingen te slapen?' Hoorden ze nog van de poef, die blijkbaar een opstahumeur had.

Wat konden ze nu van deze vakantie nog meer verwachten?

**Hopelijk was het nog niet zooooo slecht... :S**

**Dus, reviewtjes??? (kijkt lief en schattig en onweerstaanbaar Tommelicious of Billicious, Subtiele hint naar Celia, in haar geval vooral Billicious.)**

**Lots of luv and rum,  
CaptainSparrow-luv (om de een of andere reden schrijf ik tegenwoordig de hele tijd LUC ipv LUV, leuk hoor... -.-)**


End file.
